When You're Sleeping!
by NEO Lee'90
Summary: Teringat akan percakapan kami bersama dengan si magnae, Hyuk, saat kami bertiga harus syuting untuk V app. Pertanyaan tentang 'pada saat apa dia terlihat tampan'. Haha, aku sangat ingat kalo saat itu aku keceplosan, aku menjawab bahwa dia terlihat tampan saat tidur. Ficlet! BXB! NEO/LeoN.


**Pair** : LeoN/Neo

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance (nggak yakin)

 **Length** : Ficlet

 **Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

 **Summary** : Teringat akan percakapan kami bersama dengan si magnae, Hyuk, saat kami bertiga harus syuting untuk V app. Pertanyaan tentang 'pada saat apa dia terlihat tampan'. Haha, aku sangat ingat kalo saat itu aku keceplosan, aku menjawab dengan polos bahwa dia terlihat tampan saat tidur.

 **Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Aku terusik oleh secercah cahaya yang mengenai mataku. Mencoba membuka mataku yang terpejam dan mengerjap perlahan. Ah... rupanya hari sudah menjelang pagi, dan cahaya itu masuk melalui ventilasi kamar kami. Kami? Ya... kamarku juga kamar sesosok _namja_ manis yang terlihat masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, seberang ranjangku.

Aku mengernyit, tidak biasanya aku terbangun lebih dulu. Biasanya dia yang selalu bangun paling awal dan membangunkanku. Menggoyang-goyangkan badanku dengan ceria dan mungkin dengan sedikit... kata-kata cinta dalam bisikannya. Ah... masih pagi pikiranku sudah kemana-mana. Sudahlah abaikan.

Aku kembali menatap sosok di seberangku itu. Aku ingat, dia pulang sangat larut semalam karena harus syuting drama terbarunya. Kami akan sama-sama sibuk. Aku dengan dramusku dan dia dengan web drama terbarunya, yang kebetulan waktunya hampir bersamaan. Akan banyak waktu bagi kami untuk tidak saling bertemu. Kecuali saat ada jadwal bersama VIXX. Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku.

Sosok itu masih tertidur pulas, beruntung hari ini kami tidak memiliki jadwal pagi. Terlihat sangat pulas. Meskipun tetap terlihat gurat-gurat lelah di wajahnya. Aku tersenyum miris, dia pasti sangat lelah, harus mengurusi kami dan juga kegiatannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah ke arahnya. Sambil tanganku menyambar ponsel yang terletak di nakas samping ranjangku.

Duduk di lantai, di bawah ranjangnya, memandanginya dalam diam. Aku kembali tersenyum kecil. Teringat akan percakapan kami bersama dengan si _magnae_ , Hyuk, saat kami bertiga harus syuting untuk V app. Pertanyaan tentang 'pada saat apa dia terlihat tampan'. Haha, aku sangat ingat kalo saat itu aku keceplosan, aku menjawab bahwa dia terlihat tampan saat tidur. Dengan sedikit gugup dia menyangkal jawabanku. Dan aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meralat jawabanku dengan jawaban 'ketika matamu tertutup', untung saja Hyuk langsung menyahuti dengan jawabannya dan itu bisa mengalihkan jawabanku tadi. Untung juga dia tidak mengejarku untuk memberikan alasan. Bisa gawat kalo semua terungkap di depan kamera seperti itu. Apalagi itu LIVE. Kalian tau sendiri kalo aku ini tidak pandai berbohong atau mencari alasan. Alih-alih aku akan menjawab dengan jawaban andalanku, 'aku tidak ingat', itu akan membuatku terlihat semakin bodoh.

Aku kembali memandanginya, wajah yang terlelap dengan damai itu. Terlihat polos, tenang. Mengagumi pahatan Tuhan yang begitu indah. Kulit tan-nya yang menggoda. Bibir merahnya yang terkatup. Hidung mungil lancipnya yang menawan. Pipi berisinya yang menggemaskan. Mata indahnya yang tertutup rapat. Tampan dan juga... seksi. Aku terkekeh akan pemikiranku. Mengambil ponsel dan memotret wajah polos itu diam-diam. Hei... jangan melihatku seperti itu. Dan jangan memintaku untuk menguploadnya, ini hanya untukku!

Setelah mengambil -mencuri- gambarnya. Aku membenahi rambutnya. Dan mulai membangunkannya.

"Yeonie-ya~" Ku goyangkan badannya dengan lembut. Tak menunggu waktu lama, karena dia adalah tipikal yang mudah untuk dibangunkan, dia pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Eh... Taekwoonie, kau sudah bangun? Ah... maaf, sepertinya aku terlambat bangun pagi ini." Hakyeon terduduk sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku. Merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jariku.

"Kau pulang sangat larut tadi malam, jadi wajar saja. Lagipula kita tidak ada jadwal pagi ini."

Hakyeon tersenyum lebar padaku, berterimakasih.

"Mandilah dulu, aku mau ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Siapa tahu anak-anak juga sudah bangun dan merasa lapar," ujarku lirih sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Baiklah. _Gomawo_ Taekwoonie." Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya, tersenyum ke arahku sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ku masukkan ponselku ka saku celana. Sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu aku berjalan menuju dapur dorm.

Ssstt... kalian harus berjanji tidak akan pernah membocorkan rahasia ini. Mulai dari aku memandanginya ketika tengah terlelap sampai mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam. Yaksok!

.

.

END

N : Then when do I look good to you?

Leo : ... when you're sleeping.

N : Hmm... not easy to look good while asleep though... even with my hair all messy and fluffed?

Leo : ... when your eyes are closed.

Kekeke lumayanlah buat mengobati hati yang galau dan gersang akan moment mereka, ohhh... #alay #ditimpuk.

Terimakasih sudah berkenan membacaaa... saranghae... mumumu :*


End file.
